My Weakness
by ScullySayer
Summary: In the future, Harry has to confess his true feelings for the only girl he has ever loved before it might be too late.
1. The Thought

My Weakness  
  
Authour: ScullySayer-feedback and flames are all good! That can all go to mulder4scully@hotmail.com Reviews are awesome too! :D:D  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: If you can find a mentioning, mail me.  
  
Summary: In the future, Harry has to confess his true feelings for the only girl he has ever loved before it might be too late.  
  
Archive: My work is not good enough to archive and if you want to archive it, I'd call you crazy. But don't worry, we all have a *little* craziness! Just mail me if u wanna archive this with the site address, so's I can visit! :D  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, bla bla bla. If it were, would I really be writing this?  
  
Authour Notes: I'm not one of these ships. I just started writing this when I got bored and suddenly it turned out like this! That's the reason why it also might be a *little* scruffy. And don't ask me about the end-I'm not really sure. Meh, go ahead and ask all you want! I don't mind.  
  
~~  
  
She never gave up on me.  
  
  
All through our years together she was always there for me. Throughout our time at Hogwarts when we were growing up; after we graduated, and all the times I would scream and shout and break down crying; as we grew older, when she would still care for me, look after me, laugh with me and made sure that no one hurt me. For years and years and years our relationship grew and our friendship became stronger, closer and... well, just better.  
  
She was my guardian angel.  
  
  
I turn 30 tomorrow. You never really realize how old you're becoming until you actually stop and think about it. Ten years from tomorrow I'll be 40. Twenty years from tomorrow I'll be 50.  
  
Fifty years from tomorrow I'll be 80.  
  
Things have changed so, so much yet they still remain the same. The three of us have left Hogwarts, yet are still the closest of friends. We've all gotten jobs, all left home, all of us independent and not nearly as naive as we used to be. We've matured in every aspect of ourselves, and when we look back at our childhoods, we find it somewhere in ourselves to laugh, even though some of those times were the hardest we had ever experienced.  
  
I'm only 29...well, 30, and I'm already sounding all philosophical.  
But I know that I wouldn't have made it this far without her.  
They're planning a surprise birthday party for me-I overheard them by accident a few days ago. Nice idea, I guess, although I've never exactly been one for parties.  
  
  
As I stare into the mirror, my mind drifts as I study my appearance. I've grown taller, much taller, my shoulders are broader and my body developed. My eyes are as still as green as ever.  
I run my hand through my ever-messy hair to reveal the thin, lightning-shaped scar on my forehead. It never left, even when he was defeated.  
I don't care about him anymore. I don't think about him.  
  
  
I do, however, think about her. And I know that I can't continue living like this, wondering what might happen. What if I never tell her how I feel? What if it's too late, and she falls in love and marries someone else? I would spend the rest of my life wondering what could have been, instead of enjoying it with her.  
  
  
As I gently fall backwards onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling, I know that I have to tell her.  
  
Tomorrow I might finally have a chance at happiness.  
  
Tomorrow I will tell Hermione Granger I love her.  
  
  
They said my love for her was my only weakness, but I brushed them off.  
Told them I didn't love her.  
  
  
I was blinded from the truth. I do love her, I love her with everything within me. Without her I would be nothing.  
  
  
I just hope Ron doesn't mind. 


	2. The Event

Chapter 2: The Event  
  
  
I can't believe he did that in front of everyone.  
  
  
The surprise birthday we planned for Harry went, at the start, exactly to plan. It was magnificent. Everyone we had invited showed up and they were all having a great time. And he was so pleased, and so incredibly happy about it all. I was so happy to see him so happy.  
It's weird to feel happy solely for the reason that someone else is feeling happy.  
  
Anyway, Ron and I were talking to Sirius and Remus when I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Harry standing there, his face gone pale, his hands shaking. Confused, I felt my face scrunch up as I scrutinized him.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked. There was a silence, before he spoke up.  
  
"I... I need to talk to you, Herm," he said finally.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" I looked away from him absent-mindedly to the little girl tugging at my dress.  
  
"Hermione!" Minerva Malfoy. She had Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," I said, sort of trying to shoo her away. I know it was mean, but I had to talk to Harry. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Is something wrong, Harry?" Ron asked from beside me. Harry glanced at him, fear flashing through his eyes, before he turned back to me again.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he repeated, this time more forcefully.  
  
"Hermione! Come play with me!" I looked from her to Harry, exasperated, before turning back to the little girl again. Sure, I loved her, but jees, didn't her parents give her any sort of attention? Although Draco and Ginny did like a little 'play' themselves...  
  
"In a minute, sweetie, I promise..."  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Herm, I really need to talk to you," Harry said quietly. He looked as if he were about to collapse.  
  
"Yea, I..."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Darling, I'll play with you in a minute..."  
  
"Harry, what's wrong, mate?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. He cared for his Godson dearly.  
  
"HERMIONE!!"  
  
"Minerva! I'll be just a second..."  
  
"Herm, do you want me to take her?" Ron asked, and I was about to answer when Harry shouted out from behind us.  
  
"Hermione, I love you!" There was a shocked silence throughout the room before there was a sound of something breaking. Fred had just dropped his glass.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry..." he uttered, and he ran out of the room. I looked around at everyone; from Draco's amused expression, to Angelina's blank form, to Poppy's mad blinking and finally onto Ron's face. I flinched when I saw it. It wasn't angry, but it wasn't sadness either... it was beyond it... his best friend had just confessed to his girlfriend, HIS girlfriend of one and a half years, that he loved her...  
  
"Ron, I've got to go after him," I manage to say. Ron looked at me oddly, and for awhile I didn't know what that look meant. Knowing that I didn't have enough time to stand around and continue staring at everyone, I nod at him before running off after Harry.  
  
  
While I was running, I realized what that look meant. Harry had said he loved me, and Ron was slowly coming to the conclusion that I loved him back.  
And I... I think... 


End file.
